Lucky
by byuntaekyu
Summary: Tentang Sehun yang begitu beruntung bisa memiliki Jongin,dan sebaliknya/"aku sayang kamu/"aku juga sayang kamu"/oneshoot;exo;kaihun


_**B**_ _oys_ _ **L**_ _ove. Idol!AU_

 _ **D**_ _on't_ _ **l**_ _ike,_ _ **d**_ _on't_ _ **r**_ _ead!_

 _ **H**_ _appy_ _ **R**_ _eading ^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Backstage_ Mcountdown saat ini sedang sibuk. Banyak staf yang berlalu lalang mempersiapkan segala keperluan panggung untuk tampilnya beberapa artis. Namun,hari ini terasa spesial, karena salah satu grup idola yang akan melakukan _comeback stage_ adalah EXO, boy grup yang sudah sangat dinantikan kehadirannya oleh seluruh penggemar musik Korea.

Di ruang ganti EXO, tampak beberapa _cordi_ noona sedang sibuk membenahi kostum dan _make up_ untuk penampilan EXO yang akan dihelat tiga puluh menit lagi. Hanya tinggal dua member saja yang masih belum selesai _make up_ , yang lainnya memilih melakukan pemanasan atau sekedar mendengarkan lagu dan menghafal gerakan. Salah satunya adalah Sehun.

 _Maknae_ grup ini sedang berusaha merilekskan dirinya dengan mendengarkan lagu lewat _earphone_ nya sambil menatap sekeliling. Baginya,setiap _comeback_ yang akan ia dan para member lakukan akan selalu berdampak pada kegugupan dirinya,meskipun ia sudah lima tahun merasakan tampil di atas panggung. Namun,kali ini terasa berbeda. Ia benar-benar sangat gugup dibandingkan sebelum-sebelumnya. EXO selalu menampilkan sesuatu yang berbeda di setiap penampilannya. Dan kali ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda pula yang akan _dirinya_ tampilkan di _comeback_ ini.

Bukan,bukan masalah penampilannya. Atau gaya rambutnya. Atau mengenai konsep lagunya.

Ia akan _bernyanyi_ secara live. Ya, _bernyanyi_.

Selama ini ia selalu ditugaskan menjadi rapper bersama Chanyeol atau menjadi _main dancer_ saja di grupnya. Pembagian porsi bernyanyinya biasanya sangat sedikit atau bahkan hanya 20% dari _part_ menyanyi Kyungsoo. Namun,ia mendapat tantangan untuk tidak melakukan rap di salah satu lagu di albumnya,yang sekaligus menjadi _track_ yang bersanding dengan _title track_ mereka. Merasa ini adalah ajang pembuktian bagi dirinya untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya yang sebenarnya serta menunjukkan apa yang telah ia dapatkan selama menjadi _trainee_ di SM,dengan senang hati ia terima tantangan itu. Bahkan jauh sebelum album mereka diketahui kapan rilisnya, ia sudah berlatih jauh-jauh hari (atau mungkin bulan) bersama pelatih vocalnya serta hyung-hyung tersayangnya yang selalu setia mendukung dan membimbingnya. Sehun bertekad bahwa mulai hari ini,ia akan terus berusaha menampilkan apa yang telah ia dapat dan punyai,agar dapat membungkam orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak memiliki _talent_ sama sekali.

Sebuah elusan halus di rambutnya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati kekasihnya yang memandangnya dengan raut wajah cemas. Sehun tersenyum manis,lalu menepuk tempat kosong di samping kanannya. Jongin,yang mendapat kode seperti itu langsung duduk menghadap Sehun dan mengelus pipi kekasih manisnya.

"Kenapa melamun? Ada masalah,heum?" tanya Jongin khawatir. Sehun menggeleng pelan tanpa meninggalkan senyumannya.

"Engga ada masalah,hyung. Aku hanya membayangkan _stage_ kita nanti seperti apa dan bagaimana reaksi _aeris_ mengenai lagu kita," tukas Sehun.

"Bohong," sela Jongin, "Kamu lupa kita udah pacaran berapa tahun? Aku udah kenal kamu jauh sebelum kita debut. Aku bahkan bisa baca apa yang lagi kamu pikirin. Kamu lagi gugup,kan?"

Menghela nafas, Sehun mengangguk samar. Kekasihnya ini peka sekali sih,ish.

"Iya iya yang udah kenal aku lama dan bisa baca pikiran aku, aku memang sedikit gugup,hyung. Puas?"

Jongin terkekeh, tangannya berpindah. Kini tangan kirinya bertaut dengan tangan kanan Sehun, mengelus tangan halus itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kamu tuh ya, udah dibilangin. Kamu engga perlu gugup,sayang. Engga ada yang kurang dari kamu. Kamu selalu berusaha keras buat setiap _comeback_ yang kita lakuin,dan hasilnya selalu memuaskan. Gak perlu kamu dengerin kata orang, _because haters gonna hates_. Jadilah dirimu sendiri,sayang, karena kamu itu indah."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa sih Jongin tidak pernah tahu tempat kalau sedang menggombal!

"Chanyeollie, kenapa kamu gak bisa seromantis Jongin sih ke aku,hmph" celetuk Baekhyun. Dengan dramatis Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun dan berkata,

"Kamu itu indah, sayang.."

"CIEEEEEE"

Sehun merona parah,sampai ke telinga. Suasana ruang ganti yang tadinya tegang menjadi riuh. Sedangkan Jongin hanya memutar matanya dengan malas, lalu melempari Chanyeol dengan botol yang malangnya mengenai Jongdae yang lagi tidur di pundak Minseok. Terjadiah aksi lempar melempar di ruangan sempit itu hingga menimbulkan kehebohan, yang pada akhirnya disudahi dengan cubitan Suho pada perut Chanyeol, Jongin,dan Jongdae.

Dalam hati,Sehun sangat bersyukur bisa mendapatkan keluarga sebaik mereka. Selalu membimbing dan mendukungnya dengan segala kekurangannya.

Dan saat pandangannya beralih pada Jongin, ia juga merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung bisa memiliki Jongin. Dalam suka maupun duka, ia selalu mempunyai Jongin yang selalu mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut, menggenggam tangannya, dan selalu membisikkan kata-kata yang selalu bisa membius Sehun untuk melupakan segala permasalahan yang ia hadapi. Keduanya tanpa sadar sudah saling bergantung, tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan satu sama lain.

Dan ia juga sadar, bahwa ia akan selalu jatuh.

Jatuh dalam setiap pesona dan ketulusan Jongin, sampai kapanpun.

...

Jongin menatap kekasihnya dengan kagum. Sehun selalu terlihat sempurna dan menawan setiap saat, hingga Jongin merasa mungkin inilah yang disebut bahwa Tuhan selalu menciptakan hal-hal yang indah pada setiap makhluk-Nya.

Sehun adalah definisi dari ketulusan, kepolosan, dan keindahan yang kedua yang telah ia temui (yang terindah pertama adalah ibunya,tentu saja). Dan ia selalu ingin bisa memahami dan melindungi Sehun selama hidupnya. Karena, Sehun adalah orang pertama yang bisa membuatnya dunianya menjadi lebih manis dan berwarna. Sehun mengajarkannya bagaimana rasanya ketulusan, ketegaran, kerja keras, dan rasa saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Maka dari itu, ia berusaha untuk selalu memahami Sehun semaksimal mungkin. Bahkan mungkin hal itu telah menjadi hal yang biasa baginya. Bagaimana Sehun merasa senang, sedih, merajuk, ingin menangis, bangga, ia selalu berusaha memahami. Agar ia selalu menjadi yang pertama bagi Sehun untuk membagi kisahnya, atau menjadi sandaran bagi Sehun di tengah kerasnya dunia.

Seperti saat turun dari _stage_ setelah melakukan penampilan _The Eve_ , Sehun menjadi lebih ceria daripada sebelum naik panggung. Mungkin karena ia puas dengan _perform_ yang ia tampilkan. Ia menjadi lebih _clingy_ kepada hyung-hyungnya, yang ditanggapi dengan pekikan gemas dan cubitan lembut di pipinya, membuat Jongin meleleh saat melihatnya. Dan saat pandangan mata Sehun bertemu dengan Jongin, Sehun tersenyum sangat manis, lalu berlari kecil menuju Jongin yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Sehun. Sehun mengusak-usakkan pipinya di bahu Jongin dan memeluk leher Jongin, sedangkan Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya, sebelah tangannya lagi mengusak rambut Sehun. Tidak peduli bahwa mereka masih berada di _backstage_.

"Senang?"

Sehun mendongak, lalu mengangguk lucu.

"Terima kasih, Jongin― " jeda Sehun, namun Jongin sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun. Sehingga ia buru-buru menambahkan.

"Ini semua berkat kerja kerasmu, tanpa aku kamu pun bisa,"

Sehun menekuk mukanya, "Tapi kan kalau Jonginnie tidak mengajari dan menyemangati, aku kan pasti tidak bisa!"

"Iya deh iya,sayang. Tanpa aku kamu gak bisa," Jongin mengecup pelipis Sehun, "Tapi tanpa kerja kerasmu, kamu pasti makin gak bisa. Jadi jangan katakan hal seperti itu lagi,okay?"

"Okay," Gumam Sehun,lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Jongin, "Gomawo,Jonginnie.."

...

Seperti yang Jongin katakan, ia begitu memahami Sehun. _Totally._

Sehun itu orangnya tidak terlalu suka skinship bila di atas panggung atau di depan kamera. Ia hanya akan bermanja-manja pada hyungdeul dan dirinya hanya saat di dorm atau tanpa kamera yang menyorot. Apalagi untuk menyatakan sesuatu tentang perasaannya. Ia hanya akan tertawa canggung karena terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Jadi,Jongin sih mau mau saja untuk mengawali setiap moment bersama Sehun _nya_ jika mereka berada di atas panggung.

Tapi ia mendadak jadi tidak percaya pada dunia setelah Sehun memberinya sebuah mawar merah saat mereka menghadiri sebuah acara di sebuah acara radio untuk promosi mereka. Dengan gayanya yang dibuat-buat se- _cool_ mungkin dengan wajah yang merona, ia mengatakan bahwa mawar merah itu sangat cocok dengan Jongin untuk beberapa alasan. Dengan sedikit bingung Jongin menerima mawar itu dan kembali mencoba mengingat hal mengenai 'mawar merah'. Sambil mencium mawar tersebut, Jongin mulai menyadari sesuatu, kemudian tersenyum tipis kala mengingat hal itu.

Mawar merah. Mawar yang ia berikan pada Sehun saat di atas panggung pada masa debut. Saat itu ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun di belakang panggung yang belum sempat terjawab karena saat itu mereka harus segera tampil. Kemudian pada saat di atas panggung, Sehun menolak untuk menerima mawar merah itu dari Luhan. Jongin langsung menyahut mawar tersebut dan memberikannya pada Sehun dan menatap Sehun penuh arti. Sehun yang sudah tahu mengenai tatapan tersebut, langsung mengangguk samar dan menerima mawar dari Jongin. Dari situlah hubungan mereka dimulai. Sangat sederhana,bukan?

Jongin menatap Sehun yang berada di seberangnya dengan intens. Sehun hanya tersenyum, kemudian menunduk malu,menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai merona. Jongin merogoh saku jeansnya, lalu mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya, kemudian menyimpannya dan mulai mengikuti pembicaraan dengan member lainnya.

Sedangkan Sehun, wajahnya makin merona setelah membaca pesan dari Jongin. Ia bergegas mengetikkan balasan kepada Jongin. Lalu duduk tegap sembari melirik Jongin yang menahan senyumannya, sama seperti dirinya. Dan menahan gemuruh perasaan hangat yang mulai menyergap hatinya.

...

 _ **To : Kim Sehun**_

 _Aku sayang kamu_

 _ **To : Kkamjongie**_

 _Aku juga sayang kamu :)))_

...

End

 _Lagi gemes dan makin sayang sama mereka berdua. Semoga kalian sehat dan momentnya makin banyak, ya :DD_

 _Mind to review ?_


End file.
